User blog:Mystical Trixter/Fluttershy vs Wolverine: Epic Rap Battles of Firebrand
A new one this quick? BLASPHEMY! Lel to be fair tho I've had the writing for this one for about the whole month now, so ye. Also, real quick before we start I'd like to give some big thank you's to Joey for doing Fluttershy's verses, Stoff for making the sweet cover,Nikki for moral support and DWAS For pulling off that hat really well, thanks bros <3. Anyways, with all that done, let's get started! Also, I'm aware he did 2 more lines than me, I said he could :p Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FIREBRAND FLUTTERSHY VERSUS WOLVERINE BEGIN Wolverine: So bub, do you really want to test your luck against the Wolverine? I guess I'm lucky you aren't Magneto, because I'm the metal rapping machine! You're the Element of Kindness? sorry to say, but what I do isn't very nice, You've got nothing but a stare, I've got my claws ready to slice and dice! I'm an animal you can't tame, you try your sweet talk and I'll just go for a kill, You look like you're too afraid to face me, you should run right back to Iron Will. I've beaten the god damned devil, you can hardly keep control of freaking Discord, You can call me Rainbow Dash, because right now I'm whipping up a diss Storm! Fluttershy: I'm a magical pony flying through the skies And when guys watch my show, their pants grow 4x the size Your verse Pegasucks, so I need to cast aside my kindness And let my rage out on you, so you can forget about my shyness You and your friends are forgettable, while my show is timeless You're the worst X-Man, too bad your movies spread like a virus So watch me tear apart your world like your nails destroy your gloves I may care for nature, but you're the freak of it that no one loves Wolverine: My raps burn like a Phoenix, even hotter than Philomena, I'll tear out your guts without even trying, call me Pinkamena. You shouldn't talk tough when you're pushed around by a damn rabbit all the time, Compared to you I'm like Zecora, I'm always cooking up adamantium hard rhymes! I won, you lost, deal with it, bub, I don't want to hear another squeak out of you You shouldn't have challenged me to do rap because I'm the best at what I do. Fluttershy: Are you serious? I could rap better than you when I was a filly When I call in a horde of bunnies, it'll be the end of "Little Smitty" You're not out saving lives, you're giving dances to Professor XXX So sit, stay, and shake, you're just a Doberman reject Thunder claps almost swept you, whereas I feel no pain, no regret You must be high on Adamantium if you think you're really a threat I find the good in people, but Magic won't make you my friend Your Days of Future, Past, and Present have finally come to an end! Outro and Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I DECIDE! EPIC *Primal Roar, then Cute Squeak* RAP BATTLES OF FIREBRAND Who won Wolverine Fluttershy Category:Blog posts